rainy days symbolize what?
by November Reign
Summary: used, abused, overused. amazing how she survive 4 years of her life with that single routine. how far can she keep up being abused? rating for strong language and violence. WARNING: CHAPTER 6 P.G. IS A MUST
1. Default Chapter

Rainy days symbolize what?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
HCK  
  
Don't own sailor moon I own story R&R puh-llllllleeeeeaaaaaazzzzzzeeeeee!!!  
'Rain. It is always raining nowadays'. Thought the small fragile blond under the beloved willow tree. She sits there, hugging her knees close to her. Not caring if she get colder than she already is. Her body temperature is decreasing with every cruel droplets of the rain assault her. Did she care? No. The rain beats her harshly, yet she doesn't feel it. Why? She's already numb. Numb with the ounces and ounces of pain. Pain from the months ago, increasing as days gone by. She's numb cause for the months of being used and abused and overused. That's how she felt. Why?  
  
****  
  
It was raining then too. She forgot her umbrella and her tears are spilling freely, combining with the rain. She is running now, frantic of the thunder blasting through the sky.  
  
Ooofff!!!...  
  
Came a sound already familiar to her as her frail, cold body collided with the strong built of a man whom she would likely not want to see especially in the situation she is in right now.  
  
"Watch it!. You! Just my luck! Are you following me or something, odango atama?! Kami, your such a klutz!" boasted of a man she painstakingly branded as her archenemy. Why painstakingly? Ask her heart, it may answer you anything but hate.  
  
" g. gomen na-sai. My fault Chiba-san." She bowed her head vainly fighting tears. He just smirked and briskly passed by, knocking her by the puddle of mud.  
  
She cried harder now. Now that the man she looks up to rub the fact of her flaws. In the puddle of, all she can think of is the pain, cause for him, she worth the same thing she is in, a puddle of mud.  
  
****  
  
Funny how the down falls is always represented by the rain. It seems like the weather always agree to what she felt cause it rains whenever she felt like crying. Just like when  
  
****  
  
She banged the door. She's already banging at it for the past thirty minutes. Her hands, a violent shade of blood red, hurt for the impact of her hands clashing with the wooden door. She didn't care. All she cares for is the emotional pain she is suffering right now.  
  
"Mamo-chan, open the door. Onegai!" she cried, weeping at the man whom she knows at the other side. She just had gotten to know the reason of him breaking up with her. It's because of that damn dream. Doesn't he understand? She already is dying. Slowly dying each day that he ignores her, her plea, that he just coldly passed her by with his mean words. "You're such a klutz, I can't believe I actually dated you!", "don't you dare touch me!", "I hate you so much!", "stay away from me, b****."  
  
She remembered all his word perfectly for these words were her very end. She already collapsed now. Exhausted from the physical and emotional strain of the past half an hour. She just sat there outside his door, weeping. There's no hope in it now. He already gave up. He just doesn't care anymore. Maybe he really didn't love her. Maybe he was just bound to destiny. And this is his only escape.  
  
With that thought swimming in her head, she forced herself up and limping her way home.  
  
****  
  
'If you could call it home', she thought sadly, darkly. Remembering all the things they had put her through. They, her family. Them, who should love her, hurt her. Guess she just not worthy of anyone's love. Not even her family.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Bye for now  
  
R&R  
  
HCK 


	2. chapter 2

Rainy days symbolize what? - chapter 2  
  
Don't own SM I own Story R&R  
  
HCK  
  
~ Recap ~  
  
'If you could call it home', she thought sadly, darkly. Remembering all the things they had put her through. They, her family. Them who should love her, hurt her. Guess she just not worthy of anyone's love. Not even her family.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
****  
  
"Usagi, you baka! You klutz again! Look at what you did! You broke my favorite vase!" Ikuko Tsukino yelled, her voice ringing unto the next block. Usagi just stared in shock. She looks at where her brother had gone to. She could swear she could kill that brat. 'I swear, I didn't do it. Shingo-baka is really pain in the butt.' She thought frantically, watching her mom who is always kind but not today. Today, she wonder if she really knows her mom.  
  
" Okaa-chan, it's not my fault. It is Shingo-". She started but cutted off by a. " Usagi-baka, you are much older. You should have much more discipline. You should have know better than to pick fight with a kid! A KID!!! For F******* God sake. He's ten and your fourteen!!! Didn't they teach it to you in school?! For once, GROW UP!!!"" her mother blasted. Fine lines in her mother's forehead appear and her face an angry shade of red.  
  
'I can't cry, I won't cry' Usagi thought as she slowly back away from her mom. 'this is so unfair. Okaa-chan is so unfair'. She turned her back in and hurried for her room when someone tug at her hair hard enough for her to produced a strangled cry of pain.  
  
"BAK***, where do you think you're going? You will clean this mess and you won't eat tonight and tomorrow morning for your punishment!!!" her mother yelled[again (._.')] wagging her and dropping her to the broken vase, hurting her hands in the process. She sat and look at her bleeding hand. Tears cascaded down. She started to pick up the broken vase while crying quietly, hurting her hands more. 'some kind of TLC for a broken heart' she thought heaving a sigh as tears wash her face.  
  
****  
  
She looked at her hand. It healed but it left a big scar, spoiling her porcelain hands. Couldn't they be any less cruel to her? For one, they are her family. Shouldn't they care about her?  
  
****  
  
"Get out of this house and never come back! From now on I don't have a daughter in the name of Tsukino Usagi. She's dead to me now!" Kenji Tsukino, her father, yelled, dragging Usagi from the upstairs, down the stairs, out in the house. He thought it, he's just being mistaken. Never in her lifetime will she do anything like that. Theft. How can she be a thief? She didn't stole anything. She didn't steal from anyone. Much less from her own family, her own father. One hundred thousand yen! How can she? Her father must've misplaced it somewhere cause she won't ever steal it. "otou-san, onegai shimasu! I didn't steal it! I nev-." "Shut up! Just shut up, you b****! I gave you everything you want! I loved you more than I love myself and this is what you will do to me in return! To hell with you! Get out! Get out of MY house now! I don't know you anymore! I don't have a daughter!" her father growled pushing her out of their house. She pleaded and cried for her father to understand. She looks at her mother, pleading with her eyes, making her believe her. She just stood there, looking coldly at her as if she really is not related to her in anyway. Her father slammed the door of their house in her face, leaving her weeping by the door. She rubbed her soft hands in her hurt cheek, in her hurt stomach, where her father had given a blow earlier. She saw her father by the balcony, throwing her clothes off in the air and finally closes out the window and the lights of their, her former home..house. It's already 11pm. Where will she go? She can't go to her senshi.  
  
****  
  
Yes, she can't go to her senshi. She can't go to Mamoru's or Motoki's. she doesn't have anywhere to go. She really is alone in this world. World built with pain. World bound to time, time bound to fate, fate bound to pain. She just wanted peace.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
that's it for chapter 2 sorry, short.  
  
R&R!!! don't forget!!!  
  
Signing off HCK 


	3. chapter 3

Rainy days symbolize what? - chapter 3  
Don't own SM (how many times do I have to state it)  
I own story  
R&R  
~RECAP~  
Yes, she can't go to her senshi. She can't go to Mamoru's or Motoki's. she doesn't have anywhere to go. She really is alone in this world. World built with pain. World bound to time, time bound to fate, fate bound to pain. She just wanted peace.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked, limping away from the house she used to call 'home'. Where will she go? She doesn't know, what to do, where to go, what will happen next. She just doesn't care, doesn't care even if people look at her like she'd grown two heads. They don't know anything, they don't know their pain, they don't know how deep it felt, they just don't know how much it hurts.  
  
How did her life change so quickly? Why are they so cruel to her? If she did something wrong they should have just told her and let her explain herself. No, they didn't gave her the benefit of the doubt. They just go and hurt her, hurt her more.  
  
It started to rain…again. People scampered to a shelter for them to not get soaked. She stayed in the middle of it all, not caring if she get wet. She let the rain wash away the pain and strains this world gave her. Rain is the only confidante she have right now.  
****  
  
Rain is the only thing she have to comfort her. It may mean sadness and hurt to her but it also represents the friend she only have. The friend she never had.  
  
Friend…  
******  
  
"Shit! Odango-baka, look what you did! You ruin my dress", Rei screamed at her, wiping the cold soda on her red skirt. Muttering curses as she hastily wipe away the remains of the sticky soda.  
  
They were in the temple having a group study, again. They were arguing about something when Usagi accidentally knock over a glassful of soda and spilt it over Rei. Key word is 'accidentally', does Rei have to be so loud? Minako watched and roll over her eyes, huff an irritated sigh.  
  
"Why are you always like this? Can't you change yourself? I mean, kami! You are such a klutz, you can't even stand two seconds without faling down!" Minako hissed, completely irritated. Flipping her hair from the side, she just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, oblivious to the pain her words cause. To think this girl is what Usagi called 'friend'  
  
"I agree, you're not only a klutz also a terrible ditz! You're always late. You're such a crybaby. You're can't keep a secret even if that secret will cause your life. And you eat worst than a pig. You're so immature, grow up!" Makoto boast, angry like she always is. She's never like this. What happened, she don't know. And Ami…  
  
"You're such an air head too! I can no longer count the study sessions we have taken. But you never did have any progress!" She's always so sweet.   
  
She just stayed there and will her ears to listen. No matter how hurtful those words is, it is true. She couldn't deny the fact that she posses the horrible qualities her so called 'friends enumerate harshly to her. She stayed there, frigid, passive yet oblivious to the pain, to the hurt.  
****  
What are friends for? Are they designed to hurt and scald you? Are they made to make you suffer? Are they made to betray you? Are they…  
  
Friend…  
  
Betrayal…  
****  
She was walking blindly. The rain pouring and blinding in her eyes. She don't know where she is now, nor did she care. Everything is a blur, painful. She just gotten thrown out of their home¾house.   
  
She was walking and never caring to what's happening around her. Yet she could not ignore the one scene her mind painfully put through her. Can it be anymore worse? Why? Yes she is oblivious to what is happening around her yet she couldn't ignore it, couldn't ignore this. The pain it brought. She's already hurting, it adds a lot to her battered soul, heart.  
  
Does anybody know how to cope with this? With the betrayal of a friend? How, can somebody teach her to block away the pain of this situation bring cause she really doesn't know how to even react with the fact that Chiba Mamoru and Hino Rei betrayed her…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That's it for now.  
  
Sorry I'm a slow writer  
Sorry this is short  
  
Till next time  
  
HCK 


	4. chapter 4

Rainy days symbolize what? - chapter 4  
  
By: Reimaund (I am a girl, if anyone might doubt)  
Pen name: Holy chloe king  
Don't.own.sailor.moon.I.own.story.period.  
  
Reminder:  
'...two heart that's dearly to them...' meaning Usagi's and Yuuichiro's heart.  
~ Recap ~  
  
Does anybody know how to cope with this? With the betrayal of a friend? How, can somebody teach her to block away the pain of this situation bring cause she really doesn't know how to even react with the fact that Chiba Mamoru and Hino Rei betrayed her...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'it can't be' she thought. Why? What did she do? She doesn't deserve this right? Right?! She cried now, who will not when you realize how painful it is to realize that you best and boy friend stab you in the back.   
  
'I can't stand this anymore, I just can't' she thought backing and running away from the horrible sight. She ran as fast as she could, falling down along the way to the haven she known since the sufferings began. The willow tree in the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They looked at each other, both gasping for breath. That was one very heated kiss they just shared. Oh yes, it was a certified good, passionate kiss but, does anyone from the two of them realize that it is forbidden. That in doing so, they will break two hearts that's dearly to them.   
  
She backed away one step, head bowed low. Both of them ashamed of themselves. Why do they have to succumb in the 30 seconds of passion? Don't they have control. Not matter what, what was done was done. They couldn't change it anymore.  
  
"I... we... shouldn't have- done it, Mamoru-kun... I mean-",  
"I know, just don't talk about this anymore. Let's forget it even happened."  
  
He walked away...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami and Makoto just couldn't believe their eyes. Maybe its something that they eat or they just didn't get enough sleep. So it is earthly possible for her, Usagi Tsukino, to wake up early and make it to the school an hour early. 'what happened to that ditzy, klutzy, whiny, airhead girl who are always are late and makes their lives one hell of a carnival', Makoto thought.  
  
Usagi just sit down in her seat quietly and carefully. Last night is the worst night she ever had. First she got kicked out of her hom-house, then she saw two important people in her life back-stab her, then she met very nice(pure irony) people in her new home. The orphanage for the teen girls also called 'girls town'.  
  
Stress is already beginning to weaken her reserve. Her body is already sagging from the constant strain of the past few days. Though, she should not, cannot, will not tell them how she feels. She will remain passive from now on, for she cannot feel already. She's already dead.  
  
"Hey Usa good to see you this early, I never thought I'd see the day. I mean you're so ditz and klutz and I couldn't possibly believe my own two eyes. What's gotten into you?" Makoto asked sarcastically. She didn't notice her quietness. No one could. No one will ever will.   
  
"Look, Kino-san, I'm not in the mood to ridicule with you." Usagi tried to brush her off. But as hot headed as Makoto is, she got angry easily. She grabs her arm, but quickly release it when she saw her eyes. She's change...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi, I bake you cookies. Gomen for what happened this morning." Makoto tried to cheer her up. She remained passive, like what she promised to herself. She walk straight instead of the cafeteria, she walks outside in the field.  
  
"umm... Usa-chan, aren't you hungry?" Makoto asked, already alarmed that Usagi refused her cookies. First she got to school early, now her cookies were rejected. What happened anyway?  
  
"I'm not hungry Makoto-san. I just want to be alone for a while if you will just excuse me. Please." Usagi said leaving Makoto behind with mouth agape at her.  
  
She continued to walk. Walking farther and farther away from them all. From those people whom she called 'friends'. The very same people who caused her death. Tears falls in her eyes. 'this is too much', she thought. Kami, what did she do? What did she do to deserve this? She wanna know why, she wanna correct it and make things stop to hurt. But she know it can't be changed. How can you change your flaws when you, yourself spelled the word 'flaws'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BEEP-BEEP!!! The loud and annoying scout communicator buzzed. She was called to get into the park. Place where the youmas always like to appear. Their always good in timing you know, they come in the situations like this when you just like to relax. How sweet of them.  
  
The fierce youma shoots out bombs, hurting and destroying anyone and anything that it touches. She dodges away from the blast and caught her feet in the hook. As usual, she falls down. 'Damn it, why can't I learn to be graceful' she muttered to herself.  
  
The youma saw this and took the opportunity to attack her. She saw it coming, yet she's ready for it. already ready for what it is to come, she train herself to be a nicer fighter. She jumped high and...  
  
"SAILOR MOON TIARA ATTACK!!!" and she throws it to the direction of the youma. But the youma quickly gotten away from it and lunges its claws at her ready to...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
not exactly a cliff hanger but its there  
  
I promise to upload Chapter five sooner.  
  
Signing off for now  
  
Holy Chloe King/Ier Moon Blue/Bibilog/Reimaund 


	5. author's note

to sniper967 and also to the readers who are humble enough to read my piece of junk i so-called 'fanfics'  
sniper957, i'm sorry that i couldn't get over my obsession about angst. i write angst because i'm thinking i like to write angst more cause i relate to it. and besides i would be more cheesier than i already am if i wright sappy(not to mention corny) feel good romantic-happy ending love stories.  
  
i just want my readers to know that life isn't just romance and good stuff. that love isn't just what they read in teen-stuff romance novel that is full of happiness and good times. i want my readers to realize that life itself is compose more of pain than in pleasure. i mean it is true. the world today is cruel.  
  
but i want you to know that i will try to get over 'angst' so i can write better. so i can meet your standards(which is so high btw)  
  
to kage-shadow-of-darkness  
  
'girls town' is true. i don't know in U.S. but in my country there is such thing as 'girls town' and 'boys town'. that's where the government of my country put the teen agers who is below 18 that have no parents or have been disowned by their parents. they study and live there, but in my fic i want Usa to go to Juuban high still even if she live there now.  
  
to the readers(anyone?)  
  
i am trying to work on this fic and it really is hard to write and try to survive in 'college' at the same time. my finals is already coming and my class is just a couple of weeks from now. i now i promise to update soon, but paperworks, term papers, thesis and final exam is just getting all my time that i haven't the time to write. if you could wait for another couple of week for my installmen of 'rainy days symbolized what'. i promis i will write as soon as i finish all this 'things' if you will still be there to read my fic(huge PUH-LEAZZZZZZZZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............)  
  
that's all for now and thank you montana rose, taxi and ruka-tanou-girl for listing me as one of your favorite authors(it made me cry cause i don't deserve it yet you list me. THANK YOU!!!)  
  
BTW, i am already done with my other story 'till we meet again' i'll upload it after i finished 'rainy days symbolize what?'. PUH-LEAZE! do read it.  
this time it's already all of it  
  
thanks and bye for now  
  
Holy Chloe King/Ier Moon Blue/Bibilog/Reimaund 


	6. chapter 5

Finally...  
Rainy Days Symbolize What? - chapter 5  
Holy Chloe King  
Ier Moon Blue  
I.DO.NOT.OWN.SAILOR.MOON.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The youma saw this and took the opportunity to attack her. She saw it coming, yet she's ready for it. already ready for what it is to come, she train herself to be a nicer fighter. She jumped high and...  
  
"SAILOR MOON TIARA ATTACK!!!" and she throws it to the direction of the youma. But the youma quickly gotten away from it and lunges its claws at her ready to...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It missed her. Warm body heat told her that fact. The youma never succeeded in clawing her body apart. Warm body heat. That must mean he still care. He can't possibly save her if he doesn't love her still. Maybe there's a chance that everything could go back to the normal. How can she forget anyway that they are des-  
  
'Baka!' she thought as it register in her mind. 'He's just protecting you cause it is his duty! Can't your stupid mind take it? You're only a responsibility, a another big responsibility that adds up to his worries!' she shouted at herself in her mind, easing away from his deceiving arms as delicious as it may feel to be snaked around her.  
  
"You should be careful, you know! I, we, are not always here to protect you! For fuc**** god's sake, you are this planets only hope! Think about your every move!!" there it goes again. His intelligent and wise advice about how she should take care of herself. One minute heaven the other hell. Damnit, this man changes mood as fast as the lightning.  
  
She couldn't, wouldn't think about this now. They are in the middle of a fight and an innocent child is on the line. She must not be selfish to think of herself now, right? She must not be selfish to cry out because he did it again, right? She must not be selfish to feel like dying cause she is dying, right?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yet, it's not the fight that had killed her. It's more than that. It's not the physical pain, but the emotional anguish, the emotional pain that had caused her death. That made her breath stop, that made her heart break...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The fight is fierce. That awful and life-taking youma is very cruel to have done this damage. That one big hell of a youma just have to ruin what is left of her. It just have to one day go out and demand about the 'talisman' just accidentally ruin her life more.   
  
The fight is far from over and the youma is just a few feet away from it's victory. It is laughing like a hyena, shoving in her face the stupid that she is. Not to mention how that youma had laugh in her because she is losing for the first time and it felt great for them. Sailor Mercury is busy scanning her computer for it's weakness as the other three, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus is fight fiercer than she should have been, can anyone blame her? She so damn tired from the strains of the passed few days, the stress that had build up on her.   
  
The youma blazed and lunges towards her though she luckily got away from it. she look around her, the senshis are all look tired yet still eager to fight, eager to win this fierce fight with that horrible youma. Sailor Venus had her ankle broken but struggling to stand up, actually looks like she's trying to attack the youma anytime. Sailor Mars shouted her attack, it hit the youma but it didn't affect him that much. Sailor Jupiter, already angry with her fists tight in a ball, asking Sailor Mercury if she already found the youma's weakness in her mini-computer. And so is Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
She just want to finish this and just crawl back to the bed the management of the girls town gave her. But she really doesn't have much choice, does she? The youma got more angry by each second passing. Sailor Moon steady herself and prepare to attack the seemingly no weakness youma that just make matters worse than it already is for her.  
  
...And she aimed her attacked, directly to the youma's head. She didn't know if it is its weakness but it's the next best thing. She didn't know if the creature have a heart anyway? (AN: youma have a heart... tsk tsk tsk... verbal irony?)   
  
But the youma saw it and quickly got away and on its path is Sailor Mercury... now, when did Sailor Mercury get there? But that time is not the time to wonder if Sailor Moon only knows, only know that her attack was received by Sailor Mercury instead of the youma.  
  
Big blue eyes watch as the blast hit Sailor Mercury. It also watch as Sailor Mercury collapse in the ground. She don't know what to do. Stuck there paralyze with fear. Never in a million lifetimes did she ever think that she would've kill Sailor Mercury.  
  
The scout rush to the wounded senshi as she lay there dead, it looks to Sailor Moon. The youma, forgotten, took aim and shove its claws to Sailor Moon. It's claws had cut her side so deep, she almost fainted. Yet, she needed to fight and finish this thing once and for all. She run and aimed for the youma. Anger and pain from the situation pushed her to kill that life-taking youma, that youma who make her life more complicated. She cried punching, kicking the youma. On dear life she will kill it.   
  
It took her fifteen minutes to finish that youma alone and wounded. She can't stand after it anymore. Tired, exhausted, worn out, she stood up and walk towards the group of senshi. Tears rolled from her eyes, making two visible rivers from her eyes to her chin. One of her bestfriend is dead and it is all her fault that she is de-  
  
²ahh... it hurts tuxedo kamen...my leg hurts badly...I need to get to the hospital please...'' Sailor Mercury whimpered as the other senshi's and Tuxedo kamen try to get her up. She's not dead. 'Arigato kami-sama', Sailor Moon thought as she saw her friend trying to get up.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, thank god you're-"  
"Back off you bitch!" Tuxedo Kamen cut her off, yelled at her while eyes glared at her. She saw his eyes, eyes that was once held a beautiful loving glow for her now, glazed with the fire of hatred meant for her, she knows why. His tall frame hovering dangerously ove her. Eyes blazing with the blazing force of his anger she had never seen, wish she had never seen.  
  
She didn't mean to. But obviously they didn't realize it. Fear, worry and pain filled her eyes. Fear, they were furious of her enough to cause something, to damage her. Worry, the pain in Sailor Mercury's eyes is too much for her already battered soul to bear. Pain...  
  
"What can you say now, huh?! You happy now? Now that you almost killed your friend?! Does that feel good? Are you satisfied?!" Tuxedo Kamen. Kami, does he know she felt anything but that? He was... he should know her more than that. Yet, it turns out not. He doesn't know her after all, not even after a thousand years of so-called love...  
  
"That odango-baka will never change. She will always be messing up our lives. She will always klutz out and ditz out and always ruin everything. I wouldn't be surprise if one day she might kill us all because of her clumsiness" Sailor Mars. She always know the words that will hurt her, will kill her. Cannot she be so eloquent just for a moment? She's supposed to be her best friend. Well, some best friend she have.  
  
"We must stay away from her, she might really do some serious damage to us." Sailor Venus  
"yeah, I wouldn't wait for that to happen." Sailor Jupiter  
They were always so nice, supportive. Guess people really do change, drastic change. But could she blame them. It hurt, right, but she can't deny the fact that she really is everything they say. She really might do something so awful, a damage. And Sailor Mercury. She doesn't speak but its not doing anything good either for her with her eyes, accusing, glaring at her. How did things gone to this? She should have for see this, now her heart...  
  
"Listen to me you baka! If I saw you anywhere near Chibi-usa, you will not like what I intend to do" Tuxedo Kamen, grabbing her hair, boasted. His eyes, smoldering, darkest shade of blue, violent with anger. She doesn't know him anymore. Where did the man she loved go? "do not touch us, do not come near us or else." And he let go of her hair. The finality of his voice, the iciness in it. Everything's all done. Her heart, just broken pieces. And as of now, she dies. Not of physical pain, but something too deep mere person couldn't comprehend...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She wasn't allowed to even come near them. And they expect her to live and breath. How could they? Don't they know that every breath of air, every minute that she's still existing, every beat of her heart kills her more and more, making her oblivious to the fact that she have to live without a reason. That she have to live a meaningless and tortured life.  
  
She just wish she dies, to have peace she had wanted ever since the beginning of these all. She just want to close her eyes and never wake up, wake up in this world that tortured her. She doesn't mind being taken to hell. She already is in hell...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That's it for now, I promise to upload the 6th chapter soon  
Sorry if this chapter took so long, college and me running out of ideas  
Cause the delay of chapter five, but now it is here, please do tell me what you think. Again Sorry for the delay and chapter 6 will come soon.  
  
Thank you!!!   
Signing off  
  
Holy Chloe King  
  
Ier Moon Blue  
  
Reimaund  
  
Bibilog 


	7. chapter 6

Rainy days symbolize what? - chapter 6  
  
Holy Chloe King  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon(characters, anime, information), but the text itself is mine  
  
Warning: some sexual themes, indecent scenes and strong words.  
This particular chapter cannot be read by children below 13.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Recap:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She just wish she dies, to have peace she had wanted ever since the beginning of these all. She just want to close her eyes and never wake up, wake up in this world that tortured her. She doesn't mind being taken to hell. She already is in hell…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_____________  
  
Usagi's P.O.V  
_____________  
I kept wandering about, my mind idle. I can think of anything. I'm exhausted, tired from everything that has happened. My muscles and head aches from the tension, from the stress. I developed eye-bags, I never developed eye-bags before. I'm pale, sickly pale. I know it, but I can't do something about it. Kami-sama, I'm so tired, I'm so weak. I think my bones will crack with my weight. I'm so weak I cannot even support my own weight (AN: and take note, due to her not eating so much from the stress, the tension build by the people around her, she is underweight.)  
  
My stomach aches, by the side. I think I had inflicted something inside of me. It's been hurting for the past weeks now. I can't understand, but it hurt terribly like it wanna explode. I never felt anything as painful as this before, hell, it's killing me. I walk further more until I finally see the gate to the 'Girl's town'. 'almost there' I thought, silently wishing I could fly. My feet is so tired. I am so tired. I wouldn't be surprised if I collapsed here. My eyes drooping due to many sleepless night, or even when I sleep dreams of horrible thing that have gone kept plaguing me.  
  
How long am I gonna take to traverse this meter long walk to the gates of the 'girl's town'? Why does it take me long? Obviously, it near, even a child won't have problem walking from where I am standing to the gates, then why is it so difficult for me? My visions, when does my eyes became so blurred…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_______________  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
_______________  
She collapsed just a meter away from the gates. The tension finally get to her, making her vulnerable to the dangers outside in the night. She's there alone, lying there in the ground with no one to save her if anything happens. And something will really happen. Someone have to help her already.  
  
But the gates are already close and no one is awake at this time of the night, morning. Heck, it is 3 a.m. in the morning. Who would be awake in this hour? Surely, not even the night birds will notice her.  
  
But someone did. And they're not planning to help her anytime this year. With evil grin in their lips, they make their way to Usagi, examining her…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She bumped her head. She is moving. Where is she? And why is she moving anyway? She started to open her eyes. She had been sleeping in the street for already an hour and a half. But if she really is in the streets, why is she moving. If she hadn't known any better she would think she's in a moving car. But why would she be in a car?  
  
She is indeed in a car, from what she sees. Her vision is very blurry, its making her dizzy. But she knows one thing, she's not alone in that car. Her mind racing as she thought of how she got there while rough hands stroke her thigh dangerously going up in her private area. Just when she thought things could not get any worse, this just had to happen.  
  
'Why me?' she thought as a man flocked at her, roughly removing any clothing she has left. Bruising her weak body more. Rough, hard, warm lips traveling up and down her body. Hands roaming over her, mashing her chest and some parts of her body.  
  
Tears streamed down her eyes. She is being rape, with no one to help her. She wouldn't be surprise if they kill her already. But she can say they're enjoying hitting on her body. Her body that is obviously to small and to young to wholly accommodate their big forms. She's not tied up but she's too weak to fight.  
  
They're laughing at her, laughing at her misfortune, berating her cause she's the brand new slut in town. They all used her, still using her small body. They don't care if she got hurt, all they care is to have the pleasure of their fleshy desires.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_____________  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
_____________  
The second one just finish. Another one will used me, again. They took everything from me. My gift, my youth, and also my meaningless life. They used over and over again. They ravished my weak body. And I can't do anything. I let them rape me. I let them used me. God, I am a slut.  
  
I feel so cheap. I feel so filthy. I feel so dirty. Why me? Why of all people she have to suffer all this? What did I do to deserved this? I already suffered enough and this just got to happen.   
  
Sometimes, I wanna believe I am cursed. That the gods want me to suffer. And sometimes I think there's no god. And if there is, I wanna know why this is happening to me.  
  
The first one. He stroke my thigh, my breast, and everywhere he stroke me, I wanna wash it off. He ripped my clothes off. He raped me, non-stop. He rape me until he can walk no more. He grinned at me afterwards. He ripped me apart. God, I feel like a pig. He made me a pig.  
  
The second one. He's too big for me. He crushed me with his weight. I can't barely breath. He squished my chest. His large hand roughly massaging me, crushing me. He destroyed me. He used me over and over again, destroying whats left in me. I bleed too much.   
  
The third one. He ravaged me. He tortured me with his slowness, rubbing, scratching my swollen part. Making it bleed more. Adding more wound. He bitten my shoulder so hard, I think his teeth marks will forever stay in my shoulders. Forever reminding me the slut I am.   
  
They tortured me afterwards. They slapped me, they punch me in my stomach. After they used me as they, they torture me. They are getting to kill me, I know it. they won't let me die that easily. They will torture me first.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What shall we do to this b**** now?" the guy with red head and very fat. Said to the guy with long brown hair by his side. They were towering over limp and weak Usagi. They are the one who raped her. And they want her dead. The man with brown hair, darker than the first one stood and walk over them. He scanned Usagi. He can't believe it though, that after they had tortured her, she's still there awake and breathing but breathing roughly. She's obviously running out of air. Her chest can't take it, after ours of physical and sexual torture she had gone through.  
  
He walked around her, checking her. He stopped just by her head. He knelt down and grab her hair, making her look at it. he grinned and slap her. He walk back to his car. The car where Usagi greatest nightmare began, where her greatest nightmare happened. When he got back, he knelt by her side again.  
  
"I think I have a good idea." The man said grinning to his two comrades as they grinned back at him. Usagi eyes grow wide. This is it, she's going to die. One click and she's no longer here. The man had a gun.  
  
Bang! The sound echoed through the dessert vacant lot somewhere outside Tokyo…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What do you think?  
  
I'm sorry for all the conservative readers out there who don't approve of some scenes I made.   
Chapter 7 will be milder than this because I promise there won't be any sexual themes there.  
  
I promise to write better and sooner.  
  
Signing off  
  
HCK/IMB/Reimaund/Bibilog 


	8. chapter 7

I know I know, I promised I will write sooner….  
  
Well my school started this June and ever since that, I became really busy….  
  
Anyway this is the chapter 7  
  
Rainy days symbolize what? – chapter 7  
  
HCK  
  
Standard disclaimer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
recap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think I have a good idea." The man said grinning to his two comrades as they grinned back at him. Usagi eyes grow wide. This is it, she's going to die. One click and she's no longer here. The man had a gun.  
  
Bang! The sound echoed through the dessert vacant lot somewhere outside Tokyo…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" She's been missing for three days now. We don't know where she is" the woman wearing a navy blue office uniform, behind the desk, told the young woman in front of her. The young woman's face crumpled, disappointment is visible in her face.   
  
" We've been trying to locate where she is, we even reported it to the police but up until now, they have found nothing." The older woman continued as she heard how the younger woman sighed deeply, like she's been carrying the whole world in her shoulders. She watch as the younger one stood up and face her with such defiance that you wouldn't even believe she had been sad just minutes ago, yet her eyes still proclaims the sadness through the strength this girl posses.  
  
" Arigato Kogawa-san, I'll just come back if there had been any results." And she walked out of the officese door without looking back…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is the third night and that Usagi-baka has never appeared yet." The infuriated Rei Hino exclaimed in a roomful of quiet people. They been wondering where she have gone to. Yes she is always late in the fight scene especially in the nights but never did she not showed up before, and this is the third time already that she hasn't showed up.  
  
"Maybe she had been to lazy she never showed up, you know how lazy she can be right?" a blonde girl stupidly suggest just to have a clear resolution on why the 'other blonde' hasn't showed up the passed few nights.  
  
"Mina-chan, that's stupid. I mean she never stood us up in a fight before." The blue-haired girl stated matter-of-factly. The silence overcome this group of people again. Why? She never done this before, stood them up they mean. They know they should not be worried cause surely nothing wrong happened right?  
  
Right?  
  
A girl with a reddish brown hair walks towards to group with awful slowness making the air eerie around her. Her face expressionless. What is she up to. Yeah she's only a girl. So why is it their heart beat nervously.   
  
Weird!  
  
"She's been missing for days, does anyone of you know where she could be?" Naru asked the suddenly quiet group. Yes there was a reply, all negative. She sighed. She just been away for two years but so many things have happened here at that short time. Mostly bad for her beloved bestfriend.  
  
"So what did you do about it? The police haven't reported anything yet." And then again. Silence…  
  
Silence…  
  
Silence…  
  
"look if you all are two lazy to go look for her, I am not. And If I saw her, as Kami as my witness, I will get her away from the hell she is now. Kami! You people supposed to love her and protect her. Why didn't you adopt her at least for a while when her parent's threw her out? And you call your self friends? If that's your definition of friends, I'm just too glad to be just an acquaintance with you!" she madly rambled and walk away from the temple.   
  
"She was thrown out?"   
  
…….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark air swirls around. Black pitch darkness, nothing can be seen. Floating, he is floating. Lightheaded. Where is he anyway? He slowly open he's eyes. No good, he still can't see anything. Its cold, what is happening? This is to weird to be real. Surely he's just dreaming. But the air is too thick to be mistaken just as a dream  
  
He moved around. Finally, he can move. He seemed to be floating around when something soft was caught in his forearms. What is that?   
  
Blinding light…  
  
"oh no!" he screamed. What is this? This can't be? She's… but… blood? Why???  
  
Her body lying limp, bathing in her own blood.   
  
He hold her. This can't be, just can't be. She's supposed too… why? What happen? Is it my fault?  
  
Her body, turning into dust as the wind gushed through him and around her. Taking her away from him forever…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru woke up with a thousand beads of sweat around his forehead. What was that all about? Surely something is wrong. He never have wrong vibes about his dreams before. He jammed the phone, if you could call it dialed. He impatiently waited while pacing his room till the phone gets picked up.   
  
"moshi moshi" the other line finally said. Who could be calling at 2 a.m. in the morning. "sugoi! Mamoru-kun you could've pick a better our to chit-chat! What is it now?" the black haired priestess asked, obviously irritated.  
  
"Rei-chan I have a dream about her?"  
  
……..  
  
"come here quickly"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She's too tired already. Where could that girl be? For a little girl she is, she will sure be hard to find in a big city like Tokyo. Its like she's already looking for her for years yet she couldn't find her. That's how tired she is to think that a day is a decade already.  
  
No traces, she keep finding, no blonde, no result. Is she ever felt so much frustration before, it couldn't compare with the fatigue and frustration she felt right now. No, she wouldn't cry, not yet, she have to be strong. She have to know where is the girl. She the only one left who cares for that blonde and she wont let her down.  
  
Thunder….  
  
Great. Just what she needs. An annoying intervention from Mother nature. Well it just prove things to her. She's against all odds just finding this girl….  
  
Blonde….  
  
It couldn't be……..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well, I know I know…  
  
it took me 6 months to write this crap.  
  
Sorry, my classes started and I became super busy, almost forgot this thing. But since I already started this damn thing, might as well finish it. But I will warn you all that I will be slow.  
  
Sorry again   
  
HCK 


	9. chapter 8

I'm back, I do this fast cause I owe it to you to update my story soon cause I've been gone a long time, again I'm sorry for that….  
  
Rainy days symbolize what? – chapter 8  
  
HCK  
  
Standard disclaimer   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thunder….  
  
Great. Just what she needs. An annoying intervention from Mother nature. Well it just prove things to her. She's against all odds just finding this girl….  
  
Blonde….  
  
It couldn't be……..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It felt so real, so vivid. And I just can't ignore my dreams? Can I? What if it real? Blah blah blah blah…… " Mamoru's rambling almost annoyed the senshis. He continued anyway, oblivious to the fact that a roomful of people is irked of him.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, relax will you? At least a little, and yes we know we can't just ignore your dream. Now if you don't stop rambling, how do you think we able to think of a solution for the problem at hand" Ami stated matter-of-factly, seemingly annoyed by the man.  
  
"Well we have to think of the –"  
  
" - Solution now, WE KNOW!" Makoto interrupted.  
  
" Mamoru-kun, we know what to do, relax pls." Rei said. At least she have much more patience than everybody else. She touches her head, seemingly massaging it as she thinks of what to do. If Naru is right that she have been thrown and the symbolic dream Mamoru had, its must be real that something bad has happened to their leader.   
  
'so that's why she's missing this last few days' Rei contemplated, not really sure of what to do now upon learning the fact. Her head is aching. What have they done? It now downed on her how cruel they have been to her, how they neglected her. Everything is wrong, and she's not sure now if they can make it right again. What made them posses to do such neglecting anyway. Are they really that selfish?  
  
"Rei-chan, what are you thinking?" the usually bubbly Mina asked. Helplessness visible in her features. They have to find her, if she's really missing, they need to find her fast. The fact that they live in Tokyo, the largest city in the world, didn't help her much bit. It only added to her headache actually. But they have to find, they just have to. But one question keep getting on her mind  
  
How?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Mannequin?  
  
How stupid can she get? She mistaken her for a Mannequin with blonde hair. Okay, now she knows she needs a rest. She really must be too tired to think that a mannequin and her friend is one. But she can't rest. She will never be able to sleep peacefully knowing that she's somewhere out there. Dangerously exposed to the cruelties the world has. This maybe sound so egoistic but she's her only hope. Her damn family threw her out. Her so called friends neglected her. She the only one left to care.  
  
She kept walking. She can't stop. Not now. If only the police are doing their job rightfully , there must be a clue right now upon where she could be. But she knows she can't just blame this on police. They have too many missing people to find. If only those people who suppose to care for her did their jobs she wont be out here right now thinking that a wasted mannequin is her friend.  
  
The rain didn't help a bit. She's cold and tired. The only thing that's keeping her going is the amazing will power every people have. But the rain just have to make it worse for her isn't it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Crystal Tokyo is just fine. Everything is at ease. Finally, there's peace in their kingdom. Its King and Queen can finally rest. Knowing that their kingdom is already safe, its leaders have already breathed out perfectly fine. The long waited time of their lives is finally here, its just waiting for them to enjoy it.  
  
" I'm too glad the war is over my King." Neo-queen Serenity said lovingly to Neo-king Endymion sitting just beside her as they watch the sun come down, stars slowly coming out of their hiding place. Everything here is perfect now. She's happy having her husband back safe from the war. Her daughter, neo-princess Serenity, is doing good regarding her education. The country's at peace. What more could she ask for.  
  
Heaven is good at her. She never thought the time of peace will come, the time of eternal happiness will eventually come. She's just too glad she's still alive and seeing how great life is without the war. How great her daughter is, how great her husband is.  
  
" Are you happy, Sere-chan " the Neo-king ask her queen. She smiled at him. He's asking her if she's happy? Understatement! No words can describe the happiness and contentment she felt right now.  
  
" I am happ-.." she started. Her eye grew wide. A pain in her chest? She didn't remember she have a heart disease. And even if she have, she's too young! Her clutched her chest. It can't be  
  
" Sere-chan anything wrong?" Endymion ask, worried of his wife  
  
This can't be!!  
  
Black clouds swirls upon her, slowly losing her consciousness….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Something is definitely wrong' he said to himself. How could he not noticed that his and her link is not working. Foolish of him. A great deal of worry flushing over his veins. It so stupid of him. What now? She might be in great trouble. And he's here doing practically nothing.  
  
He must find her. If that's the last thing he'll do. They made her wrong. He should be the one must greatly punished by this. He supposed to love her. Kami, he's the very first one to betrayed her.  
  
But if he's going to look for her, how will he start? If he's link to her is not working, how could he possibly find her. He must make his link to her work. NOW!  
  
A scream  
  
A girl scream  
  
A scream awfully familiar  
  
" USAKO!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
here you go, the crap that is my chapter 8  
  
going to finish it soon. I hope I can  
  
signing off  
  
HCKs 


	10. Chapter 9

Rainy days symbolize what? – chapter 9  
  
HCK  
  
Standard disclaimer   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But if he's going to look for her, how will he start? If he's link to her is not working, how could he possibly find her. He must make his link to her work. NOW!  
  
A scream  
  
A girl scream  
  
A scream awfully familiar  
  
" USAKO!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
USAKO????  
  
Mamoru runs fast to the direction of the scream. Only to find, yes, a blonde girl but definitely not Usako…  
  
She's actually someone who look very much alike like his Usako. And who else could that be but…  
  
"Mina-chan, what are you doing screaming around" Mamoru grunted. His face a mixture of disappointment, frustration and impatience. She's been missing for a week already. What could have gone wrong? Where is she? Damn, she was thrown out and she didn't tell us? We need to find her, and find her really fast….  
  
"hey! earth to Mamoru! Could you find it in your heart the urge to help me? I'm practily spluttered across the ground with a half-broken leg" Mina retorted. She huffed as Mamoru finally lend a hand and gave her a luke warm smile. A smile that didn't even graced his eyes.  
  
"what's the matter, Mamoru-kun? You seem pre-occupied" Mina ask as she saw how her friends eyes seem to zoomed out, he's practically on the different plane. For his part, Mamoru barely even heard what Minako had just said. Somethings eating him, he can't put a finger on what is it. But something is definitely wrong.  
  
"I don't know Mina-chan. But I positively know something is wrong. Something is very very wrong. I just wish I know what it is. But it's definitely related to Usako's disapperance" Mamoru explained, sighing as frustration sets in more, weakening him even more. He closed his eye and try to find out where she is and how she is through their connection.  
  
Blank  
  
Nothing  
  
Not even a slightest thing. Their connection is definitely and officially gone. She can't be dead, he knows it, she's not dea, she just…. Gone  
  
Gone to where they could not reach her. Gone to where they could not harm her. Harm her. The very thought of it eats him alive. They suppose to protect her. Reviewing his past actions towards her is not helping any bit. They've been cruel to her. And now they have to pay the price. Why in a world did he harm her anyway? He loves her. And he showed it in a funny way. By being cruel to her. He laughed at himself. He's always cruel to her. So he don't have right to claim that he love her. But he doesn't hate her either…  
  
'oh Usako' Mamoru thought 'if you only come back, I swear, I'll make it right… Usako…'  
  
please…..  
  
come back…..  
  
to me….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"hey Ami did you find anything else? " Lita ask, fatigue washing over her delicate features, so was Rei. They been trying to locate where Usagi might be. She's been missing for a week. And she was thrown out. All of them felt guilt eating on their conscience. They should have been there for their Princess. And now she gone, in thin air. With no clue whatsoever on where she might be.  
  
Rei massage the back of her neck. She's tired, 12 long hours of working and trying to know where Usagi is is taking so much of her energy. Not to mention patience. She closed her eye and try to recall the places which she like, the places where she might likely be. Its not easy. She's near crying already. Her emotional self already taking place. She can't handle this. Its way too much for her  
  
Where is she?  
  
"I've been typing in this laptop for almost half a day and not a clue where she is, Lita-chan" Ami said, her face falling from disappointment. Lita stood up and near the wall. As she punch the wall, the two stunned newcomer quickly run to her aid. Ami and Rei still thinking of ways to locate their lost friend as Mamoru and Minako tend Lita's wounds  
  
"what has gotten into you? " Minako ask. Her eyes already tearfilled. They never experience anything like this. Usagi wasn't lose like this before. Lita's eyes, full of venom as she wagged away from Mamoru and Minako.  
  
" everything is our fault!! We should have protect her! We are her friends! Damn, some friends we are! Now we have to pay the price! How do you think we'll eve fight the monsters without her! How about us! We're lost when she's gone! Let's face it! Usagi is gone! " Lita burst  
  
Mamoru started crying. He never cried before. But now his tears are inevitable, uncontrollable. It just fall from his eyes. He knew what Lita said is true, that's what his trying to tell himself since 4 days ago when Naru have come over to tell that Usagi is gone. But to actually hear it is a different thing  
  
" no! I won't give up! " Mamoru shouted stubbornly…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"British airways flight number 342 is now boarding" the voice surrounded the whole airport, calling for those people who will board on the plane going from Tokyo to London.  
  
She gathered her things. She carried he duffel bag and began walking towards the plane to board on her flight. He friend, a brown haired girl stood beside her as the made their way to plane that will take them away from Tokyo. Away from everything she loves. Away from everything and everyone that hates her. She's only too glad and couldn't wait to take that flight  
  
Somehow, she felt afraid to take that flight. She's not so sure of herself. If she took this flight, she'll never ever come back, but if she didn't take this flight she'll suffer more.   
  
Before she even think of backing out she bravely take the last few steps and she went into the plane to her seat beside the window. She took one last look of Tokyo.  
  
" good bye Tokyo, goodbye Minna-chan, goodbye Mamo-chan" she close her eyes as solitary tear went through her eyelids and grace her pale cheeks. She quickly wipe away he tear and bravely sigh. ' I can do this, I will forget. And watch out when I come back' she said to herself as the plane took off and leave the Tokyo behind.   
  
As the plane left Tokyo, she's also leaving behind her past and looking forward to the future she'll have in a place far away from home…   
  
home that made her suffer….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
But before anyone got angry, I am gladly announcing I'll be making the sequel. Please do watch out for it next week  
  
By the way I change my name  
  
Until here… signing off  
  
Reimaund, hck 


End file.
